Billdip and Willdip Lemons
by demonMike14
Summary: Here are some lemons I wrote of both Billdip and Willdip. These are probably going to all be one shots and all lemons. This is my first time writing lemons by the way.
1. Billdip: Hi Pinetree

It was 1am. Dipper and Mabel were in the living room and their Grunkles were asleep in their bedrooms. Dipper was sitting in the big chair and Mabel was at the table. Dipper was writing in his new journal and Mabel was fast asleep. Mabel was in the middle of a craft and she fell asleep halfway through it.

"I guess I'll just finish this page and then go to bed," he told himself.

"That's it? No snecking out or anything? You're so boring Pinetree," said an unknown voice.

"Bill?" Dipper asked as he looked around in the dark.

"Who else Pinetree?"

"Why are you here? Why are you alive? Why don't you show yourself?!"

"Calm down Pinetree. I can only answer one question at a time. First question…"

As Bill talked Dipper looked around the dark room very scared. The voice seemed to be traveling but he couldn't see him.

"I'm here because I want to be. You're my favorite meat sack so I wanted to see you. Second question. I'm alive because I made a deal along time ago to same my life. Third question. I'm not showing myself because I have a surprise for you."

"I don't want any surprise from you!" Dipper yelled. He stood up ready to fight Bill.

"Don't worry Pinetree. It's a nice surprise. I think you're really going to like it."

"If it's from you then I won't like it."

"Listen Pinetree. If you don't sit down and act nice then this is going to be a lot harder for the both of us. I'll show myself once you sit down like a good boy."

"Why would I do that?"

"If you don't then I'll keep bugging you."

He didn't what to deal with Bill any longer then he had to so he sat down. Once he did he saw a young man come out of the dark. He had dirty blond hair that was shaved on the side and the back. One eye was covered by an eye patch. The other was yellow and it had yellow eyeshadow and black eyeliner on it. He wore a yellow shirt with a black leather vest. He wore black jeans, black shoes, a small black top hat, and a black bowtie. His arms were also covered in tattoos.

Dipper stared at him for a while.

"Like what you see Pinetree?"

"Bill? Your'e human?"

Dipper's brain felt like it was going to explode. Bill was human and he looked hot. He had no idea what to do so he said the first think he thought of.

"Why are you wearing makeup?"

Bill looked at him seeming very angry but the anger soon faded into a smirk.

"What you don't like it Pinetree?" he said in a very teaseing voice.

He kind of did like it. It looked nice on him. Not many guys could pull off makeup but he did. He shook off that odd feeling and started to ask questions again.

"Why are you human Bill?"

"I thought that you would like it. I made it myself just for you."

Just for him? Something about that didn't sit right in Dipper's mind.

"Wh-why just for me?"

"Well," Bill started to say as he walked over to Dipper and sat next to him. "I thought that it would be fun to be in a human boby and I thought that you may like it."

Dipper started to scooch farther away from him.

"Come here Pinetree," Bill grabs Dipper's hand to pull him back. He doesn't let go of his hand. Dipper tries to shack him off but fails.

"What do you think your'e doing?"

"Trying to get away from you."

"Why would you do that? It's a useless fight."

"I don't want you here so just go away."

"Fine I'll go away..."

"Thank you."

"but your'e comeing with me."

"What?!"

Bill's hand that was around Dipper's started to glow with a blue fire which soon surrounded both of them. Bill laughed as it happened but Dipper screamed.

They appeared in the place that looked just like the living room but it was all gray and there was no Mabel.

"Where are we?" Dipper asked.

"The mindscape kid."

Bill let go of Dipper's hand as he rolled his eyes. "Just great. I hate the mindscape it always seems so depressing."

"Well I guess I'll just have to fix that."

There was a huge flash of light and when Dipper opened his eyes everything was in color.

"Wow," he said.

"Just a little trick to make you feel better. I liked the gray but it's nice to have a little bit of a change."

"So you did this for me? Why?"

"I wanted to make you happy."

Bill had never cared for someone elses feelings so this confused Dipper. He vists Dipper and tries to make him happy but why? What was in it for him?

"Why?" He asked.

Bill looked down. He know he had to tell him now. He grabbed his cane that appeared out of nowhere. He looked Dipper straight in the eyes and started walking to him. The serious look in his eye scaried him.

He pulled the cane around Dipper's neck and pulled him closer. It was a little tight around his neck. The kind were he wasn't being chocked but couldn't get out of it. Bill had him trapped which scaried him more. He went from being happy to scaried to terrified. His heart was pounding like he was about to die.

"B-b-bill?"

"I love you Pinetree."

Without saying another word Bill lended in for a kiss.

Dipper had no idea what to do so he kicked Bill which made him fall down laughing.

"Did you rember that I liked pain or was that a punishment?" He said as he keep laughing on the floor.

"Why would you do that?!"

Bill started to get up and stop laughing. "I told you. I love you."

"Why? Why do you love me?"

"Because you are smart, cute, fun to mess with, and just perfect for me."

Really? Dipper thought. He really thinks that way about me? He had no idea what to do right know so he just stood there speakless.

Bill slowley started to move closer to him. He grabbed him by the wraist and pulled him closer.

"Bill, what are you doing?"

"Well don't you love me too?"

"I-I don't know."

"When will you know?"

"I don't know that either."

"Well I guess I could help you find out,"

He's hand that was on his wraist slowley started to move down.

"Bil- he stared to say but was interrupted by a gasp.

Bill had a hard grasp on Dipper's butt.

"Isn't this what you wanted Pinetree?"

"N-no?"

"Well you don't seem very sure about that." he said in a teasing voice. "What's stopping you?"

He looked down and thought about it. He was with a demon that liked him but also almost killed him a few times. He was hot but still a demon. He had also never done something like this which made him scaried but also excited.

"I-I've never done anything like this."

Bill tilted his Pinetree's head up. "I don't care. It'll be ok. I promise."

He know Bill couldn't be trusted but for some reason he still wanted to go along with him.

He took a deep breath before speaking again. "O-ok."

"Good choice Pinetree."

Bill started to kiss his Pinetree again but with more passion. It soon became a full make out. He grabbed his Pinetree's ass again which made him gasp just like before. This alouded Bill to slid him tounge into his Pinetree's mouth.

He removed his hand from his Pinetree's butt and used it to start to pull down Dipper's pants.

Dipper pushed himself away from Bill for a moment. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked.

"What Pinetree? Isn't this what you wanted?"

He thought to himself. Yes he did want this but now it became so real to him.

He stopped thinking and started kissing the demon again. He had to stop thinking about everything like he always did and just feel.

Bill contined to kiss him and remove his clothes at the same time. He stopped kissing him for a second so that they could both breath and so that he could remove his Pinetree's shirt.

Before Dipper know it he had no clothes on. Even his underwear was gone which made Bill very happy. He could easliy see how horny his Pinetree was now. He smirked at the sight of him.

"This isn't fare." Dipper protested.

"What's wrong this time Pinetree?"

"I'm the only one without clothes."

Bill laughed. "Well I guess we just have to fix that."

Dipper jump on Bill and pinned him to the floor. Bill laughed at the pain of the fall. As he laughed Dipper took this as an opportunity to strip him as well. As he did so he thought about how Bill said that he made this boby just for him. He now knew what he ment by that. He looked even hotter then before. He had a 6 pack and his dick was huge.

He looked at the demon under him. He bite his lip. It was breath taking.

"Well what? Are you just going to stay there all day?"

Dipper looked at Bill's face. He had stopped laughing and looked a little mad. He didn't realize who long he had been stareing at his body.

He tryied to keep his eyes on Bill's face but they kept wondering lower.

Bill took Pinetree by his shoulders and rolled both of them over so that Bill was on top. He started to give his Pinetree soft kisses over his body. His Pinetree seemed to enjoy it very much. As he went lower his Pinetree became more exicted.

He was soon right at his Pinetree's dick. He slowley lick the tip of it causeing him to moan. He soon took the whole think sucking on it hard and licking ever part of it.

To Dipper's disapointment he removed his mouth. Out of no wear a bottle aparied in Bill's hand.

"What is that?" Dipper asked.

Bill chunckled. "Lube of course. I wanted to be a little gentale for your first time. If you don't want it just say so."

He thought to himself. He didn't want his first to be to painful but he aslo didn't want to wast a great opportunity.

"Use it. Just listen when I say speed up."

Bill smirked as he opened the bottle and poured some on his fingers. He lifted up Dipper's legs and slowley insercted a finger. Dipper gasped.

"It-it's cold Bill."

"Well soon your body will feel like fire so you want a little bit of coldness before."

He slowley started to add more fingers and with the more that was added the more real it all became to Dipper. He was about to be fucked by the demon he hated. How did he get here? he thought to himself. He thought about each choice he made to get him here and what would have happened if he did something different. Did he really want to go though with this?

Before he had the chance to protest Bill incerceted his cock into the young male.

"Bi-bill," he moaned.

Bill smiled at the sound of his Pinetree's moaning.

"Bi-bill, fa-faster," he said between moans.

Bill did as he was told and moved faster. Dipper bite his lip trying not to scream. It was painful but amazing at the same time.

"Bi-bil-bill. I-I'm going t-to cum."

Bill wasn't listening though. He was too busy enjoying the moment. As his Pinetree came on his he started to slow down the thrushs because he was close to his climaxe as well. He then came inside the boy and pulled his cock out of him.

He looked at the boy under him. He was sweating, breathing heavly, and looked like he wanted to passout. He layed down next to the boy and placed a arm around him.

"Hope you had fun," he told his Pinetree. "Just go to sleep. I'll take care of everything out."

Dipper closed his eyes and did as the demon told him too.


	2. Willdip: Punishment

Will was in the kitchen cleaning when he heard his master.

"William where is my tea?!"

SHIT. He forgot all about his master's tea. He quickley finished makeing it and then rushed upstairs to wear he heard his master's voice comeing from.

He reaches Mason's bedroom door and knockes.

As he comes in he looks around the room for his master. He is laying on his bed with a book. He slammes the book shut, stands up and walks over to Will.

"You were late with by tea."

"I know master," he quickley started to say. "I'm very sorry. I saw some dirty on the floor so I started cleaning and I forgot about makeing your-" He was interrupted by his master.

"You know, you should be punshied for this."

"I-I'm very sorry master. Please don't punishe me again."

"I have a different type of puniment this time." He said as he walked to his closest. " Get on the bed. Pants and underwear down."

Very confused and nevously he pulled off his clothes and sat on the bed. He looked over to his master. In one hand was a pair of handcuffs and in the other was a wooden patal.

"Middle of the bed," he ordered.

Will moved to the middle of his bed like he was told.

"Ass up, hands above your head."

Once again he did as he was told.

As his master handedcuffed him to the bed he started to become move nervous.

"M-ma-master, what are you doing?"

"I told you. If you didn't listen you were going to get punished. You didn't listen so this is your punishment."

That didn't answer his question fulley. Was he going to get spaned, hit in the head, fuck him, or just leave him there? He didn't ask again in fear that he would make the punisment worse.

He placed the wood against Will's ass before pulling it back to take a swing. As the wood conecected to his ass he squealled.

"My cute little pet seems to be blushing."

He didn't realize it but he was blushing heavliy. He wasn't sure why. He was being punished by his master but this time it felt different.

"Mas-master why i-is this punishment so di-different then the others?" he said between squeals.

"Your old punishments were getting boring. I thought that this would be more intersting and I was right."

He gave a few more swings of the patal and then throught it to the floor.

"Ma-master ar-are you done?"

He looked down at the demon. He was sweaty and his ass was now a firey red. He leaned in close to the demon's ear and whispmered, "do you want me to be done?"

The sweaty demon thought about it. He oddley enjoyed this.

"N-n-no m-master."

He smirked as he looked down at the demon. "Well in that cause I guess I'm not done."

He walked away for a second and comes back with two new thinks in his hands. Will looks up and can see that one of them is a large ring like thing and the other is a bottle. He got back on the bed and placed the ring like thing over his pet's cock.

"Ma-master? What's that?"

"It's a cock ring you idiot."

Will still had no idea what that ment but he didn't want to ask any more questions. His master prepared Will and himself. When the cold liquid toughed Will he squealled.

Before he had time to say anything his master started to push his dick in and out of him very quickley. He moaned louder with each thrust.

After a while of this he came inside of the blue haired demon. He pulled out and then laid next to his sevent who was still a moaning mess. He then took the ring off and he came on the sheets.

"Did you like your punishment?" he asked.

The small demon rolled over to face his master. He was breathing very heavliy but was able to talk through his deep breathes. "Ye-yes ma-master."

"Good. I'll make sure to punishe you again soon." he started to close his eyes. "now use your powers to clean up this mess then you can rest."

He did as he was told. He snapped his fingers and the mess was gone. After he did so he then cuddled up to his master who wrapped his arms around him.

"Good pet," he said before they bother fell asleep.


End file.
